


Childish Misunderstandings

by Pillowprincess (Zacia)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hate to Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Pillowprincess
Summary: There were many things little Thor didn't know but he was sure of one thing: He hated Prince Loki of Jotunheim





	Childish Misunderstandings

     Thor didn't know much about politics. He was too young to understand the importance of a peace treaty. Too young to understand why the rulers of each realm had to congregate with their children in Asgard's halls. Too young to understand why all the children wanted his attention. He was unaware of the power Asgard held above the other realms. He was ignorant of the many wars and lives lost that brought him to this day. Too ignorant to suspect any of these children were being told to show favor to him. All he knew was there were quite a few children willing to play with him. Unfortunately, not all were his age.

     The elder children were fun to speak with and they did humor him. But they weren't willing to play with Thor the way he wanted to play. They would humor him with half hearted participation. He didn't need to understand his role in the world to know they weren't really interested in playing with him. Yet, they smiled and pretended they did. He caught the elder elvish prince rolling his eyes at one of Thor's suggestions. Though he desperately tried to pretend he didn't. The older twins from Vanaheim put so little emotion in their play, Thor felt bored just from hearing them.  This wasn't what he wanted! 

     He had heard from his mother that there was a prince his age. Thor was excited to meet him, especially when the princesses that were closer to his age only wanted to play kissing games. Even when he had them pretend to be saved by him, they still wanted to kiss him. It was disgusting. So, he was hoping to play with the prince his mother spoke so highly about.

     His name was Prince Loki of Jotunheim and he was almost exactly Thor's age. He was younger by just a few years. Thor had heard from his mother that despite him being a Frost Giant, he was nothing like the ones he heard from scary bedtime stories. Loki was his size, smart and loved to read. Thor didn't really care for reading but he was sure Loki wouldn't mind that. After all, everyone loved him. Thor was sure Loki would be the same.

     Also, his Asgardian ways won't seem foreign to the child either. Unlike some of his other royal playmates. The small Frost Giant had been in Asgard many times before as his mother's student. Rarely did she ever choose one. Only the smartest and most talented of children ever learned magic from her. She had nothing but praise for Loki and Thor couldn't wait to meet him.

    He found him chatting with the young princesses happily. They were braiding his long hair and Thor couldn't believe he would allow them to put flowers in his hair like he was some maiden. Did he not care how that looked to others? Wasn't he a boy? Thor had to save him! If he was there for too long, the girls will start their kissing game! Loki's lips were in danger! Thor narrowly escaped with his!

    "Prince Loki, play with me!" Thor never introduced himself. He never saw a reason to introduce himself. Everyone knew who he was at home, he just figured it was the same everywhere.

    Yet, Loki did not respond. He just stared up at Thor from his place on the bench. Thor tried again insisting that the prince play with him but still Loki remained unmovable.  _Maybe, he doesn't understand Allspeak._ Thor thought to himself, his childish brain unable to realize the ridiculousness of such a thought. He reached out to grab the child and pull him with him, when Loki snatched his hand away from him.

     Thor was shocked. No one had ever rejected him like that before. Everyone was willing to play with him even if they were poor at it. No one denied him anything. Looking back at Loki's face, he saw the prince's eyes drawn to the ground and his hand being cradled by his other hand. Did he not like being touched? Was that it? But he let the girls braid his hair? When Thor asked if he was alright, the boy did not respond. He never did. Thor suddenly remembered the boy was chatting with the girls earlier. He had to know Allspeak then! He couldn't believe it. The boy was actually unwilling to play with him! He didn't want to talk to him. Why? He didn't even know him, yet!

    So, Thor did what any respectable six year old would do in this situation, he cried to his mother.

    "What is the matter, my sweet?" Frigga scooped Thor into her arms and held him close. Thor looked at the other queens sitting at the table warily and hid his face in her bosom. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. He was a warrior! The queens gave her sympathetic looks as she excused herself from the table. When they were far enough from them, she asked again. 

     "Prince Loki hates me." Thor sniffed.

     "What ever gave you that idea?"

     "He won't play with me."

    "I'm sure he has his reasons, sweetie. Won't you speak with him?"

    "He won't speak with me!" Thor cried louder causing his mother to hold him closer and rub his back soothingly. "He hates me! So, I hate him too!"

     Frigga frowned at his words and told him that Loki couldn't possibly hate him.  She assured him that it had to be some misunderstanding. However, Thor was certain it was true. During the whole meet, the boy wouldn't even meet his eyes. Did he think Thor unworthy of his gaze? At one point, during his reluctant participation in one of the princess's kissing games, he caught the boy glaring at him. What was his problem? Thor glared back but the prince just turned his gaze away immediately when he realized he was caught. So, Thor was mainly glaring at the back of the boy's head.

     After the meeting, Loki continued to visit Asgard from time to time in order to learn from Frigga. Every night during his visits, Frigga continued to sing his praises as if he was a gift from the Norns. It was always Loki this or Loki that. During the day, she never had time for him. She was always busy with Loki! Thor saw it for what it was. Loki was stealing his mother from him! He had to have planned this! He hated Thor so much that he wanted him to be unloved. Thor found himself trying to steal his father's attention whenever his mother mentioned the runt prince in order to keep Loki's influence from reaching him.

     Years past and though Loki visited regularly, Thor never saw him. It was better that way. Thor was sure any day that would have him cross paths with Loki would be a horrible day indeed. He had heard rumors from some of the servants. Loki played nasty tricks when he was in Asgard. He turned wine into eels and filled a maid's mop bucket with spiders. He scared the stable boy with snakes (Something Thor couldn't understand since he loved snakes) and worst of all, he turned Sif's hair from gold to black. They never saw him do the last one but Thor knew it had to be him. Of course, it was. Thor had even said to Sif the day before that he loved her golden locks. Of course, Loki would ruin the things he loved.

    It was at the next meeting of the royals, something he learned happened every ten years, that he finally faced his enemy. His father was late to the meeting. The kings from all the nine realms chatted happily with each other even without him near. All except King Laufey, whose fake smile never quite reached his eyes. Thor was old enough to see the falseness in the Jotun king. He could now see that not all the kings truly felt like allies. Some were merely there for appearance. Sadly, he learned the same of their children. Many of the older kids, didn't care for Thor at all. They were all just trying to earn his favor. Even the princesses, some in which he saw again on their own lands, were only there because he was the prince of Asgard. With age came wisdom but Thor longed to be blind to everyone's hidden agendas. 

     Well, except for one person. 

     Thor had to know what cunning plan Loki was up to now. Scanning the garden, he found Helbindi and Blysteir laughing with the elvish prince and princess but no Loki. Was he planning something foul? 

     His father was also absent.

     His father was absent and so was Loki. Thor feared the worse.

     His fears were justified when he spied them both alone in a room, talking over a map of Alfheim. They were talking about trade and strategy. There were apparently rebels that wanted to fight against the peace everyone worked so hard to protect. And Odin was there asking Loki what he thought about the matter. Loki, a frost giant. Frost Giants were known to be brutes and could never be trusted. Loki, who was not even a king, was being asked questions fit for one. If this was a test to see if one was ready to rule, shouldn't Odin be asking his own son instead? What made Loki so special? 

    "What is happening here?" Thor roared.

    "How dare you enter here in such a manner!" His father responded equally rough. "Apologize to our guest."

     Loki looked down at the ground still refusing to look Thor in the eye. Even in front of his own father, he refused to acknowledge him? Couldn't his father see the disdain the other prince was clearly exhibiting? Yet his father wanted Thor to apologize to him?! He would rather stab a sword into his own heart. He would have promptly refused if his father hadn't given him a look that clearly stated that his word was law. Balling up his fists, Thor gathered all his strength to utter one word.

    "Sorry."

    "We will speak later, Prince Loki." Odin placed a hand on the Jotun's bare shoulder and gave him a fond smile. 

    "Thank you for deeming me worthy of such, Allfather." Loki's voice was as smooth as silk. His small bow as graceful as Thor's mother and his soft smile as beautiful as a sunset. Thor glared at him. He was not going to be swayed just because Loki grew to be lovelier than he had ever imagined. It was a false beauty meant to lure in the weak. No doubt his father had been seduced by flowery words from the creature. Thor had heard tales of the honey that dripped from the runt prince's lips.

      _You may seduce everyone else but I will end your influence here._

    Loki left gracefully but when Thor went to follow him, he was stopped by his father's voice.

    "Is there something the matter, my son?" Odin questioned curiously. "Is there a reason you had to disrupt my strategy meeting?"

     "Is there a reason a frost giant is allowed to strategize with you but your own son is not?"

    "Loki is known for his diplomacy. Your mother speaks very highly of him and I see why. He is remarkably intelligent. He would be a good ally."

    "Or a terrible enemy." Thor muttered it because he was afraid of starting an argument with his father over it. Loki had already bewitched the man. If he argued now, Odin might replace him with the Jotun! He bowed shallowly and left while his father gazed at him knowingly.

    He caught Loki wandering the halls, not even trying to reach the garden.

    He was definitely up to something.

    "Where are you going, little prince?" Thor heard Loki hated the nickname from a few stories he had heard about Loki and his brothers. Since he was a runt, his brothers always teased him for his size. Even the servants did as well. It shocked Thor that even servants would speak so illy about their own prince but Jotunheim was a different place. Frost Giants were especially cruel. It made sense that Loki was so full of hatred because that was the only thing he understood. It was pitying. But not enough to make Thor drop his guard.

    "Nowhere." Loki spoke. For the first time in all of Thor's life, Loki spoke to him. However, he still did not turn to look at him. Did he think Thor ugly? Did he think him so hideous he couldn't bare to look at him? Thor felt a little hurt by the thought. Hurt? No. Why did he care what the brat prince of the frost giants thought of him? 

    "Your legs seem to have purpose," Thor growled more angry at himself than Loki for once. He grabbed the younger prince''s arm and whirled him around. He would look at him. He would make him!

     Loki's chest hit Thor's and the younger prince froze immediately. He did not speak. Once more he just stared and slowly began to turn his eyes away. Thor was having enough of this! He grabbed the prince's chin and tilted it upwards. Now Loki couldn't help but gaze at him. The younger prince eyes widened in shock and a deep purple blush covered his cheeks. Was he embarrassed because of this?  _Good!_ Thor was delighted to cause him discomfort. 

    Then Loki did something Thor never would have anticipated.

    He kissed him.

    Jumping back, Thor covered his mouth in shock. He looked back at Loki expecting a cruel laugh or an equal look of disgust. Instead, he saw confusion and then worry.

    "What do you think you are doing!" Thor shouted. Loki played with his hands. A nervous gesture Thor recognized from his mother. Why was Loki nervous?

    "I thought you-"

    "You thought I what? Wished to kiss you? Why?"

    "You held me like-"

    "And so you thought that meant I desired a kiss?"

    "Doesn't it usually?" 

    "Not when it involves someone you despise!" Thor regretted his words immediately upon seeing the younger prince's eyes grow misty. He suddenly looked completely devastated. Why? Didn't he hate him as well? Wasn't that why he did everything he did? Wasn't that why he refused to talk or look at him? 

    Thor remembered the first day they met and his mother telling him that it could have been a misunderstanding. The thunderer shook his head. No, it couldn't be. All these years... Was he wrong?

    "You hate me?" Gone was the smooth confidence of Loki's voice. What remained was a broken and frightened sounding voice. A vulnerable voice that made Thor feel like a monster.

     "Do you not hate me?" Was all Thor could respond with.

    "Why would you even think that?" When Loki asked like that, Thor found himself wondering about it himself. What did give him that idea? He remembered asking Loki to play with him and him refusing. But he didn't, did he? He didn't even speak and would barely look at him. Why? If he didn't hate him, what other reason was there? Was he just shy? Then why did he snatch his hand away? Was he afraid of strangers? But he spoke so happily with the girls, what was wrong with Thor?

    "You don't?"

    "I don't."

    "Then why did you never speak to me? Why do you never even look at me? Why didn't you want to play with me?" Thor sounded like a petulant child. He knew he did but he had to know. Of course, Loki didn't respond. He just looked down again and blushed.

    "I didn't hate you." He repeated. Thor watched him fidget nervously and suddenly, understood what was going on. Why it was only him, who Loki avoided. Loki didn't hate him. It was quite the opposite.

    "I want to hear you say it." Thor moved closer to Loki testing his theory. The younger prince gasped and backed up. He continued to back up until Thor had him pinned against the wall of the hallway. "Why?"

     Loki gulped and attempted to look away but Thor knew better. He grabbed his chin and made him meet his gaze.

    "Why, Prince Loki?"

    "I... I believe you already know." Loki smiled slightly, proud of his answer. Thor chuckled.

    "Do I now?" He leaned his face closer lips almost touching. "Are you sure?"

    "I...I love you. I always have..."

     "Yet, you never sought me out?"

     Loki blushed an even deeper purple. 

    "I never knew what to say."

    "You?" Thor chuckled. Loki bit his bottom lip in a very attractive manner. All these years and he could have spent them gazing at such a lovely face instead of glaring at it.

    Thor never dreamed of kissing Loki. Sure there may have been an odd dream here or there, but one usually didn't focus on kissing their enemy. However, when he kissed the younger prince, he knew he would begin to dream of it quite frequently.

     He and Loki spent the last few hours chatting only with each other. Alone. Somewhere where no one would bother them. If some servants saw them giggling in a darken corner, they said nothing about it. After they cleared their misunderstandings, Thor learned that Loki was every bit of wonderful that his parents told him. In fact, he felt they left too much unsaid when it came to Loki. He was certainly better than anything he had ever heard. 

     The meeting ended too soon and Loki had to leave to Jotunheim but things were different now. Thor was still young, but he was wiser than before. He still didn't understand a lot of things, however. He wasn't ready to become king yet. He wasn't sure what to do when he became one. He wasn't skilled with diplomacy like Loki and he never did pay attention to his history tutor.

      But he did know one thing: He was in love with Prince Loki of Jotunheim.


End file.
